


Closure

by polybi



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Closure, Drama, Forgiveness, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: This is my first fanfiction piece, Circa July 2010.NBC/Universal Television owns the characters. The Burbank Library owned the computer at the time...Summary: In the days after Brave New World, Hiro has unfinished business with a certain carnie.  I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Charlie Andrews/Hiro Nakamura, Hiro Nakamura & Samuel Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	Closure

Samuel Sullivan never got any visitors. Since that night in Central Park, he had no friends. Not even enemies. So when the bailiff told him he had a visitor, he probably assumed it was Noah Bennett, trying to exact some revenge for the events of that night, and what his daughter did on the Ferris wheel.

Samuel was beyond emotion or feeling at this point. Everything had left him, and frankly he gave it away. So the shock he felt when he saw bespectacled man in the seat he was to be across, was , in itself, slightly amazing.

It was Hiro Nakamura.

Hiro was alone. No Ando, no one else. This was business he needed to do himself.

Samuel was seated by the bailiff across from Hiro. Bullet-proof glass separated them. Now another emotion, fear, gripped the former carnival man. What would Hiro do? After all, it was Samuel who left the love of his life trapped 60 years hence to keep her away from him. Would Hiro stop time, take him and trap him in another time? Or kill him? Or what?

Both men slowly picked up their phones, connected so they can talk through the glass.

"Samuel Sullivan..."

The diminutive Asian spoke with no emotion. Sullivan knew what would come out of Hiro's mouth now. He knew every word and cadence of what he knew Hiro would say.

What he did NOT know was what he actually WOULD say...

"...thank you."

A look of bewilderment wash over the Irishman's face. he ruined this man's life and Hiro is thanking him?

"I saw Charlie before I went back to Central Park. I know everything."

Still bewildered, Sullivan slowly started to understand what Hiro meant.

"All of this time I thought that you left Charlie there to punish me, to taunt me," Hiro continued, "but Charlie helped to save the world. She was married and had children and she was very happy. And I know you made it so."

Sullivan slowly shook head no, but Hiro went on. "I know now that you placed Charlie where she was supposed to be, and because of that, I am here and you are here and we all are here. You did not step on a butterfly. You..." It was then that Hiro's bottom lip started to quiver. Sullivan's was likewise. "...you put a butterfly where she was supposed to go."

Then Hiro asked one question. "Did you love her?"

There was a couple of moments of silence.

"Yes. I did Hiro." Samuel responded. "But she was not mine to have."

Hiro Nakamura then rose from his seat with the phone still in his hand. One final word. "Carnival man. You are...indeed...a hero." Hiro slightly bowed from his waist at Samuel, then put the phone down and with the guard's escort, he left the room.

And as the visitor's door closed, Samuel Sullivan sat quietly, no emotion, save for the tears forming in his eyes and the bailiff motioned him to get up, and he was escorted back to his cell.


End file.
